The present invention relates in general to pill dispensers, and in particular to a new and useful top for a container of pills which, by its shape, clearly indicates the number of times per day the contained medication must be taken, and which further facilitates dispensing of the medication.
A wide variety of pill dispensers are known, including dispensers which provide the user with some indication on when a mediation, for example one or more pills, must be taken during the course of a day. U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,300 for example, discloses a dispenser with sequential dispensing and indicating cap. A cover portion of the cap has an aperture and is rotated to expose a marking, such as the word "MORN" indicating that the morning dosage must be taken. The cover can then be rotated further to expose an aperture through which a pill(s) for the morning dosage is dispensed. The cover and cap are cylindrical to match the cylindrical configuration of the pill container.
Multi-dose containers having safety lock features are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,526,293 and 4,164,301.
A need remains for an improved cap for a pill case or container which provides dear visual and non-visual indications when a dosage must be taken, and which further facilitates dispensing of that dosage, particularly, but not limited to, by sight impaired individuals.